1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related in general to automatic deep fat fryers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various automatic deep fat fryers and the like have heretofore been developed. A preliminary patentability search in class 99, subclasses 404, 407 and 410 disclosed the following patents: Brunner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,205; Cicero et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,010, 219; Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,513; Haub et al, U.S Pat. No. 3,296,954; Kocken et al, 3,357,341; Dexters, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,677; Curtin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,726; Fenerli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,148; Johnston et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,196; Morley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,531; Garrett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,600; and Barber et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,863. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.